Otaku High (a.k.a. Revenge on Green Bean)
by chibi-chan the original
Summary: Random authors of fanfiction.net go to Otaku High to improve their anime abilities (such as web page making, review and fanfiction writing, and otaku knowledge), but what happens when a guest student comes to ruin authors' lives? You fight back that's wha
1. Chapter One

OtakuHigh Otaku High (a.k.a. Revenge on Green Bean) 

Author: chibi-chan 

Author's Notes: As you know Green Bean has come back to fanfiction.net. This is my story including all the things i've heard about the "Mean Bean". I hope you enjoy and review please! I'd love to hear your opinions! ^_^ 

"This Otaku High..." a voice said from behind a digital camera before the battery went dead. Three girls made there way down the crowded halls of Otaku High.   
"You're kidding?!" M-chan cried out while walking between chibi-chan and Spooky Fyre.   
"Nope. Sensei assigned a video report about Otaku High. Unfortunately my battery just went dead," chibi-chan sighed.   
"Well it can't be that hard! I mean this isn't like a regular school! How many classes do you have?" Spooky asked with optimism.   
"I have Fanfiction 101, designing a web page, advanced otaku knowledge, and writing a review level 1. Tomorrow I have all that and how to write sap," chibi-chan groaned. "And what am I supposed to do this on? My classes are pretty boring and there's only a little gossip floating around now."   
"Oh I'm sure you'll find something!" M-chan laughed as she pointed to a normal looking girl with dirty blonde hair and shorts up her ass. The girl had an overconfident stride and walked with her nose in the air. She was carrying a green piece of paper in one hand and tried to keep a dignified look on her face as she ignored the stares and glances being cast at her.   
"She looks so... so plain. And normal!" someone called out from the crowd.   
"Who is she?" Spooky asked disgusted. "I thought you had to look unique to get into here..."   
"That's Sailor Chaos. She hates Sailor Moon so she flames Sailor Moon authors," Mary Kate said as she walked up to the three girls.   
"If she hates Sailor Moon... Why is she _Sailor_ Chaos?" chibi-chan asked confused.   
"It's probably her blonde brain that made her do it," M-chan snickered. (A.N. I don't know if Sailor Chaos is blonde so I'm assuming! ^_^) The four broke into laughter, but became somber when Sailor Chaos threw an icy glare at them.   
"Geez! Someone has a stick up their ass!" Spooky said frowning.   
"No," chibi-chan started slowly, "I think it's her shorts..." The four started to laugh again, but this time they ignored the glare. 

* * * * * 

The last bell before lunch rang and otaku students filed noisily into the halls. As chibi-chan, Spooky Fyre, M-chan, Mary Kate, Duo Maxwell (the author), Hotaru Maxwell (no relation to Duo), Korrin, Chibi Tenshi, and Lia all made there way to lunch they decided to pause by Usa-chan's locker to see she'd like to have lunch with them. When they got to the North Wing, they couldn't get near Usa-chan's locker because of large crowd that had gathered. The crowd was rather quiet (for it's size) and you could hear the argument loud and clear.   
"I don't care if you're new! One of the first things the teachers tell you is not to go into other people's stuff!" Usa-chan cried exasperated.   
"Yeah, I know. They fed me all that shit when I got here the first time," a girl with greasy mud brown hair (A.N. once again I don't know if that's correct...) said snidely as she ground the heal of her ankle-high boot into the poster of Tamahome, which now lay on the ground. The edges were ripped and parts of Tamahome's face were worn away by the girl's boot. She was dressed quite similarly to Sailor Chaos only her shorts were shorter, she wore too much make up, and and her top was more revealing. A sinister smile grew on her face, as she stuck her foot behind Usa-chan and shoved her forcefully. Usa-chan let out a small grunt as she landed hard on the floor. Just then the crowd parted to let Kamui-sensei (from X/1999) and Ami-sensei (from Sailor Moon) in.   
"What's going on?" Ami asked in her patient voice. Usa-chan started to dust herself off, as the girl turned to Kamui.   
"I'm sorry, Sensei. This girl was running through the halls and fell over when she ran into me." Kamui threw an icy glare in the girl's direction, as she "accidentally" bumped into Ami-sensei. Soon the crowd left with the teachers and Usa-chan was helped up by Shorty-chan, while Lady Rinehart picked up Usa-chan's poster.   
"I can't believe _she's_ back!" Usa-chan cried frusterated.   
"She flamed my fanfiction I wrote in class," Shorty-chan growled as she showed them a green piece of paper.   
"Hey that's the same piece of paper Sailor Chaos had!!!" chibi-chan exclaimed. Usa-chan, Lady Rinehart, and Shorty-chan turned to see the small group. chibi-chan grinned and waved.   
"So who was that girl?" Spooks asked. The older girls' eyes widened.   
"That was Green Bean..." Chibi Tenshi said slowly. Spooky, chibi-chan, and M-chan blinked a few times before bursting out, "THAT WAS GREEN BEAN?!" Usa-chan nodded.   
"I don't know how much you heard, but she makes it a point to call me a slut and whore when ever she can."   
"But how?! She's the slut!!!" M-chan shouted, enraged.   
"How could sensei believe her?" Spooky asked.   
"You're the top student!!! And she purposely ran into Ami-sensei, while Kamui-sensei was looking!!!" chibi-chan shouted while jumping up and down. Being the shortest of the group caused her to be of equal height when she was in the air.   
"Why is she here?" Duo asked.   
"She's a flamer. She doesn't belong..." Hotaru growled.   
"How'd she get in? She's..." Korrin paused to shudder, "normal..."   
"She's a guest. She walks in and reviews what ever she feels like... Sailor Chaos follows her even though she's signed in. Chaos's hair used to be black with streaks of pink in it, but she went blonde because her "master" wanted it," Shorty-chan spat.   
"So in other words, she's a low-life no brains cronie, right?" Spooky asked.   
"Yes..." Chibi Tenshi said quietly.   
"I think I just found my video report's main topic..." chibi-chan said giggling evilly. Spooky and M-chan both glanced at each other before scooting away from the giggling shorter girl... 

~To Be Continued~   
=====================================   
You like? You hate? You think I'm nuts? So do I don't   
feel bad! ^_^ I want want feed back, and I'd like to   
thank Spooky-chan and M-chan tons for helping me!   
^_^ If you'd like to make an appearance in this fic   
please tell me your author name and what kind of   
personality you have and I'll try and fit you in, k? ^.~   
I'm startin' on the second chapter, so ja ne! ^^   
~~ chibi-chan 


	2. Chapter Two

OtakuHigh2 Otaku High (a.k.a. Revenge on Green Bean) 

Author: chibi-chan plus M-chan and Spooky wrote a big chunk! 

Disclaimer: I know I didn't have this last time. *winces* Sorry I kinda forgot... The anime characters don't belong to me. Most of the characters are authors and friends, but if you don't want to be in this story tell me and I'll take ya out, k? ^^V 

Author's Notes: M-chan, Spooky, and I added our own parts to one section. It will be in **these pretty lil' thingies**. ^.^ Hope you like this! Kouchou means principal! 

Spooky sighed. "You that Bean girl is really a pain in the ass..."   
"I agree, but we should still go to lunch... It might take minds off it!" M-chan exclaimed cheerfully. chibi-chan shrugged as she threw the double doors open to lead them out to lunch.   
"Ack! I see the light, and it burns!!!" she exclaimed as the glaring sun hit her in the face. After everyone's eyes adjusted they realized it was only Spooky, M-chan, and chibi-chan.   
"Wha?" M-chan asked, looking around.   
"Where'd they go?!" Spooky asked wide-eyed. chibi-chan watched as her little brother, Korrin, ran down the hallway.   
"Everyone's staying inside with Usa-chan. They said you guys should just go outside to eat," he exclaimed before chibi-chan let go of one double door. She didn't look back ask her brother was knocked to the ground. Spooky and M-chan glanced at the unconsious body, then at each other before following chibi-chan under an occupied sakura tree.   
"Hey, who ya waitin' for?" Spooky asked as she down beside a waiting girl.   
"Oh hey! I'm Princess Lesse! I'm waiting for LizBethy. She was supposed to meet me for lunch. Don't think she's comin' though..."   
"I think LizBethy stayed with Usa-chan. Didja hear what happened?" chibi-chan asked excitedly.   
"No, I didn't... You mean there's gossip going around school that I haven't heard?!" Princess Lesse asked wide-eyed.   
"Yup!" M-chan said as the three proceded to give Lesse a brief summary. The girls told many specific detail, but failed to tell Lesse Green Bean's name.   
"I haven't seen you around here. What do you write?" Spooky asked.   
"Mostly Sailor Moon crossovers. I've written poetry though," Lesse said grinning.   
"COOL!!!" chibi-chan squealed as she bounced up and down, while still sitting. Each girl took turns saying stuff about them selves. M-chan loves her pony, Spooky loves cookies and evilness, and chibi-chan loves sugar in general. While M-chan described Windy, her pony, a rustling was heard from behind the tree. M-chan stopped talking a figure sprinted away.   
"ACK!!! That was that Beanie girl!!!" Lesse shouted annoyed that she couldn't remember Green Bean's name. Spooky, M-chan, and chibi-chan started laughing.   
"That was Green Bean, but I like Beanie better!" Spooky laughed. After the laughter died down chibi-chan opened her mouth to say something.   
"Do you gu--" chibi-chan started as she cocked her head to the side. But she was cut off in mid-sentence.   
"ACK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" chibi-chan and Lesse yelled at the same time. chibi-chan pulled a goopy substance from her right pigtail while Lesse pulled it off her shirt.   
"It's a riceball!" M-chan stared.   
"With ketchup and mustard on it..." Spooky said shuddering. Lesse and chibi-chan glanced at each other before looking to see who threw the riceball. Green Bean grinned crookedly before dashing into the school.   
"Damn that girl!!!" M-chan shouted as she stood up to take after her. chibi-chan was already half way there, while Spooky jogged at a moderate pace behind her.   
"I'm gonna wash my shirt off. You should too!" Lesse laughed as she raced to the bathrooms. M-chan looked down at her 'Got my horse, got my dog, I don't need no cowboy!' t-shirt to see red and yellow splotches all over it.   
"Oh that bitch is going to get it!" she hissed before breaking into a top notch sprint. 

* * * * * 

Green Bean grinned as she saw Sailor Chaos a little ways ahead and Wufei and Rowen-sensei behind her. Green Bean turned and yelled, "I bet your pony's head doesn't look any different from it's ass!" By the time the other three girls had reached her the teachers were less than ten feet from them. Spooky, chibi-chan, and M-chan all launched them selves at the bitch and her cronie. Before M-chan's fist could connect with Green Bean's face she was held back by Rowen-sensei and Wufei.   
"LET ME GO!!!" she shrieked. But just because M-chan's arms were tied back that didn't mean she couldn't whoop someone. She lashed out with her leg and Green Bean's legs flew out from underneath her.   
As Green Bean smacked her head on the icy tiles, Sailor Chaos looked away from her fight with Spooky and cried out, "Green Bean?!" That's when Spooky got decent hit on her face. Blood trickled gradually from Sailor Chaos's mouth as Spooky used a round house kick to knock her into the wall. Green Bean smiled snidely as she proped herself up on her elbows.   
"You honestly think a cowgirl, an evil bitch, and a midget could beat me?" A snide laugh was cut off as chibi-chan kicked her arm repeatedly.   
"M-chan is not a cowgirl she is a horse trainer, Spooky is evil not a bitch, and I'm a chibi not a midget." Each syllable got a kick until a light snap was heard. (A.N. That's 27 kicks thank you very much!)   
"No stop you're killing her!!!" Sailor Chaos shrieked.   
Spooky rolled her eyes and ignored the not even half witted blonde.   
"I broke her arm. I'm not killing her," chibi-chan said laughing at the blonde's stupidity. 

* * * * * 

"You've got blood on your shirt..." chibi-chan pointed out with a giggle to Spooky. Spooky groaned and tried to chip it off. M-chan rubbed the wrist Rowen-sensei had grabbed but didn't touch the wrist Wufei touched. "Well that was fun!" chibi-chan giggled as she clasped her hands together. M-chan just shrugged it off, and kept her mind on her plan. 

* * * * * 

**Disgusted with Green Bean's antics, M-chan charged into the principal's office with Spooky hot on her trail. Ignoring the secratary's protests, she barged right in, while an apprehensive chibi-chan peeked in the door before turning to see what Seifer no Miko was in for.   
"I kicked Green Bean in the gut and slugged her cronie," an angry Seifer growled.   
"You too?! I just broke Beanie girl's arm!" chibi-chan laughed as she high fived Seifer no Miko. Seifer laughed and cheered.   
"Make sure Kouchou doesn't punish you too hard!!!" she called as chibi-chan walked into Kouchou's office.   
  
* * * * * 

"Quatre-kouchou! We need to talk!" Plopping into the chair, she cocked her black cowboy hat to one side as she put her feet up on his desk. Spooky rolled her eyes and sat on the corner of the desk, while chibi-chan say on the floor cross-legged. Turning in his chair, Quatre smiled at the greened haired otaku in front of him.   
"What would like to talk about, M-chan?"   
"That jerk Green Bean..." Spooky muttered incorherently, "and Sailor Chaos..."   
"Who have shorts up their asses!" chibi-chan whispered loud enough for the girls to hear.   
"The two-" she glanced at something in the hall. "Hold that thought."   
Dashing out, the unmistakable sound of someone being glomped was followed by the exclamation of, "Onna! Get off of me!"   
M-chan walked back into Quatre's office, giggling, "Wufei is so easy to tease." Quatre promptly sweatdropped and fell over, bring the chair with him. "Quatre-kouchou? Are you okay?" Spooky smiled and started to laugh, while chibi-chan layed on the floor and laughed until her stomach hurt. As the two continued laughing Spooky eventually fell off the desk. Spooky picked herself up and settled back on the edge of the desk again.   
"Um...I dont think he's supposed to be on the floor like that....." chibi-chan started laughing again at Spooky's remark.   
Picking up himself and the chair, Quatre replied, "I'm fine. Now what would you like to ask me?"   
"Why in the world did you accept those two... two... Arghh! I can't even say it!"   
Spooky cocked her head to one side, "Jerks, pricks, assholes?" Spooky grinned slyly, "Or as they call Usa-chan: sluts."   
Quatre looked at her seriously.   
"Normal people." M-chan gave him a look of horror.   
"You said the N-word!" she hissed at him. Spooky snorted and leaned back further on his desk.   
"I've been getting a lot of complaints about those two, but my hands are tied by the system. I ca-"   
"WHAT SYSTEM?!" M-chan bellowed.   
Spooky muttered, "Complaints is the nice word for it...That's not what I would call it though."   
"The system for clogging up our creative systems with shit like them?!" Spooky winced and stood up, rubbing at her ears, while chibi-chan sat on the floor and watched the bickering like a confused child.   
"Look, M-chan. I'm sorry but, our standards demand diversity."   
"Diversity?! That's not diversity that....that's.... There is no word for it!" Spooky screached   
"Take a look outside, Quatre-sensei! You can't get more diverse than that! What if their normalness starts to infect others."   
Spooky shuddered at the thought of being normal, while chibi-chan's eyes grew wide with fear.   
"What if one day, you wake up and come to work, to find that everyone one has on jeans, a loose T-shirt and brown hair! What would your reputation be then, Quatre-kouchou?" He looked at her, surprise registering on his features.   
"I guess I never thought of it like that..." he mumbled. Seeing she had hit a nerve, M-chan forged on.   
"Now, be a good little principal and expel them."   
Quatre frowned before giving her a sheepish smile. "It's not that easy. If it was I would've gotten rid of Relena's 'How to be irratating' class long ago..."   
Spooky leaned back against the wall and growled. "Make it that easy."   
"I have to have a reason and reasons need proof. Lots of it."   
"So you're saying we need proof of them doing something."   
Quatre nodded. M-chan grinned evilly and raced out, throwing a, "Thanks Quatre-kouchou! You've been a big help!" over her shoulder.**   
"Oh and girls!" They stopped and glanced at their principal. "Unfortunately I have to suspend you for a few days." All three of them stumbled and nearly fell over. 

~To Be Continued~   
========================================   
Hiya peeps! Yes I do realize I just broke Green Bean's arm.   
And it was fun!!! ::giggle:: She deserves a lot more than that   
anyway. ^_^ So I hope everyone's doing fine and please   
send opinions. 


End file.
